Rise of A Hero
by digitalcore360
Summary: Jonah is a 19-year old boy who currently works at a local comic book shop at City Z. The young man is talented in the art of hamon and has an incredibly powerful stand that can not only slow down time, but also stop it.


**Rise of A Hero**

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters in One Punch Man nor any of the characters in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.**

* * *

In a city known as "City Z" there lives a man named Jonah Kujo. Jonah came to the city in search of serenity. He is the son of a Japanese woman and an American man. Jonah was only five years old when his parents were killed in a mass murder executed by the men who go by the name of "The Nine Wretches".

 ** _Fourteen years ago..._**

After hearing the news of his parents' death, Trevor attempted to go after the men who killed his beloved mom and dad. He was then restrained by one of his caretakers, Jotaro Kujo.

"Let me go Jotaro! I'm going to make those bad guys pay." The young raven haired boy exclaimed.

"Trust me kid. Everyone has lost a loved one. Hell, even me." Jotaro replied calmly as he held onto the child's sleeve. Jotaro remembered the time when his daughter, Jolyne was killed by a Dio–worshiping priest that goes by the name of Enrico Pucci. His grandfather, Joseph Joestar then came into the room with Trevor's favorite food, Ramen.

"Hush now child. Now eat your bowl of Ramen." The old man said. Trevor shook his head in disapproval. He wanted to hurt the people who killed his parents. Suddenly, the front door then burst open as nine unknown individuals enter the house. They all wore black robes to hide their identities. Jotaro and Joseph had a feeling that they weren't here for money.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Trevor shouted as he broke free from Jotaro's weakened grip. He then dashed towards the ominous figures standing in front of them. One member of the group Kicked Trevor in the gut and sent him flying towards the wall.

"Trevor!" Joseph yelled, fearing for the young boy's life. Luckily, Jotaro grabbed Trevor by his collar and stopped Trevor from being critically injured or worse… dead. The nine men then removed their robes, revealing their identities to the three occupants of the house. They all had one thing in common, they were bald.

"We are The Nine Wretches! I am Warren West." The man who appeared to be the leader introduced himself.

"I am Nigel North!" The man who had a nose piercing said.

"I am Edward East!" The man with the tattoo of an iguana on his forehead said.

"I am Sebastian South!" Another man said. He looked the most normal of them all.

"I am Noel Northeast!" The man who appeared to be chemically disfigured said in a taunting tone as if he was playing with his supposed prey.

"I am Samuel Southwest! And these are my three duplicates." The man then made the doppelgangers disappear in the blink of an eye.

Little Trevor held back his laughter due to fear and to not piss them off. Joseph and Jotaro then stood in front of Trevor to guard him. Jotaro prepared Star Platinum for combat whilst the old man was regulating his breath for his hamon abilities.

"Good grief. If you're here for the kid, then you would have to go through us first." Jotaro said in a menacing tone. The men laughed at the two guardians. They cannot see Star Platinum and Hermit Purple because they are not Stand Users themselves.

"You've got some balls to say that, now die!" Warren West rushed towards Jotaro with a sword that seems to be made out of plasma energy.

"STAR PLATINUM, ZA WARUDO!" Jotaro stopped time for five seconds then gave the man a powerful punch. He then proceeded to lay a barrage of punches on the rest of the intruders.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum shouted his signature battle cry as his punches became much faster.

"Time has begun to move again." Jotaro calmly said as all of the men flew through the concrete walls of the house towards the street. Jotaro then ushered Young Trevor to climb on his back. Trevor hurriedly climb on Jotaro's back as the three chased after the flying baldies. They then found them lying on the road in the middle of a street. As the three were about to interrogate them, an ambulance suddenly ran over the six unconscious men.

"HOLY SHIT!" Joseph exclaimed. He almost threw up at the sight.

"Hey stop!" A paramedic shouted as the ambulance already crushed the helpless bodies of the "six" wretches. Joseph froze in shock and horror at the scene and Jotaro wasn't able to cover Trevor's eyes in time. Trevor was forever scarred as he saw the guts of the baldies burst out as they were crushed by the weight of the ambulance. People were screaming in horror as they saw what had happened.

"Where did these guys come from?" A woman who appeared to be a doctor said with concern in her voice. All of the people then glared at the driver of the ambulance.

"I don't know! These guys came out of nowhere." The driver who got out of said vehicle protested. Another paramedic rushed in to check the bodies. He then threw up at the scene. Blood and guts were everywhere. The bodies were mangled beyond recognition. The two heroes and the young raven haired boy then stood out of the crowd which came out of nowhere.

"I think I know who these guys are." Jotaro said. The doctor then looked at Jotaro then blushed at how handsome he was.

"W-who are they?" The doctor asked whilst trying her best not to blush. The crowd had then gone silent as they were listening to what Jotaro was prepared to say.

"Those guys right there are the nine wretches." Jotaro answered. The crowd gasped at his words.

"How can you be so sure?" A person from the crowd asked. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"You can tell because their hands have the same tattoos as the ones shown in the news." Joseph said. Jotaro hadn't noticed this and was thankful that the old man did.

"Hmm. Even if they are the nine wretches; there are only six of them." Another person in the crowd said.

"It is because one of them can have three duplicates." Joseph added. The crowd was taken aback from Joseph's reply, but then they soon glared at the three.

"Maybe you guys are the three members of the nine wretches!" A police officer who came to the scene exclaimed. The people then emitted a menacing aura. Jotaro and Joseph both face palmed to the absurd accusation the officer made.

"Nobody knows THAT much of the nine wretches but their members!" A man from the crowd shouted in anger. Jotaro was an inch from reaching the state of being extremely pissed off. Joseph noticed this and reassured the mob that they aren't a part of the group.

"Do we look like mass murderers to you guys?" Joseph asked. The people then became emotionally stupefied at Joseph's question. The crowd's anger died down and they were lost in their thoughts. Each person was debating with one another. They finally made sure that Jotaro, Joseph and little Trevor were not members of the nine wretches.

"You have a point there." The officer said. He gave the three an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for accusing you guys of being members of that despicable group." The police officer said.

"One of the victims of their mass murders was my wife." The officer added. Tears threatened to fall down his face. Jotaro then put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Everyone's lost a loved one. Either they died peacefully or not, we still lost them." Jotaro said with a concerned face. The policeman was amazed by Jotaro's words.

 _This guy must've lost someone dear to him as well._ The policeman thought. He then walked towards his car and left without a word. The officer then called in a unit to investigate the scene. The crowd then began to split up and the people who were left were our three heroes and an ambulance and the Z.P.D.

"Let's go home Trevor. I'll make you five bowls of ramen at home." Joseph said, trying to cheer up the wee lad. Trevor then gave Joseph a smile.

"Sure old man!" Jotaro held back a smile as he heard those words. Joseph laughed and the three walked back home.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Jotaro had adopted Trevor and legally changed his name to Jonah Kujo. Jonah chose the name because he liked it. Jotaro had no complaints and moved in Jonah's household his parents' left him in their will. Jotaro then got back with his wife and lived with his family peacefully.

 ** _Current Day_**

Jonah was an ordinary clerk at your local comic book shop. He was almost done with his shift until a bald man in an interesting combination of spandex came in the shop. He examined the man carefully to make sure he wasn't caught staring at him. The odd man grabbed a "Hero of The Month" magazine out of the news section and went towards the counter with a cheeky grin.

"Hello there, I would like to purchase this." The bald man said. Upon closer inspection, the man looked like a superhero. Jonah was relieved at this discovery and gladly scanned the bar code of the magazine.

"That would be 2436.87 yen sir." Jonah said. The bald man frowned and checked his purse. He then gave Jonah an apologetic look, hinting that he doesn't have enough money. Jonah sighed and hacked the cash register with hamon. The caped baldy was amazed at the sight as Jonah handed him the magazine.

"It's on me." Jonah said as he gave the hero a reassuring smile. The hero smiled back at him.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one." The baldy said as he exited the store. Jonah chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Good grief it's thirty minutes past the end of my shift." The ravenette exclaimed as he hurriedly went towards his locker. He wore his black leather jacket with matching jeans and his rare metal thunder Brandblack shoes. He then took his bag with him and walked home. The way home was peaceful until he heard the voice of a girl who was screaming _Help!_

Jonah hurriedly sprinted towards the direction of the voice. He then arrived at the location and found five men ganging up on a girl. He clenched his fist as he was about to lay a beating on those men.

"Hey!" The savior shouted. Fortunately, he got their attention. They then flaunted their weapons. One of them had a broken pipe whilst the others had brass knuckles on each hand.

"You want something from us, pretty boy?" One of the men taunted. He was cracking his knuckles; preparing for combat. Jonah felt irritated and awakened his stand.

"Glory, Shatter!" Jonah's stand emitted a strong shockwave. It was incredibly strong that it had literally stopped time and not slow it down, unlike Jotaro's Star Platinum and Dio's The World. Jonah calmly approached the men and lay out a barrage of punches.

"WARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARUWARU!" Glory shouted as it began steamrolling the goons with powerful punches. The punches were going on for what felt like fifteen seconds until Jonah finally felt sorry for them.

"Jumpstart." He said as time began to move again. The goons suddenly flew towards the wall and through it. Making holes in the process. Luckily for the girl, she was quickly pulled away from the men's direction by Jonah. As Jonah took a closer look at the girl, she had blue hair with matching blue eyes and pale skin. She seemed to be a C-cup at most, but who knows?

"Thank you… for saving me." The girl shyly said. Jonah blushed and let go of her.

"The name's Vivian by the way…" The girl said with a hint of red on her cheeks. Jonah felt his heart beat faster than usual and smiled at her.

"The name's Jonah." He smiled. Vivian blushed even harder this time, seeing Jonah smile made the butterflies in her belly flutter.

"Want me to walk you home?" Jonah sheepishly suggested. Vivian gave Jonah a smile and nodded. The two then walked home peacefully, although the two were too shy to even start a conversation. As soon as they reached Vivian's house; Vivian hugged Jonah and bid him farewell. Jonah blushed and bid her farewell as well. Five minutes have passed until Jonah has finally reached his house.

"Jonah, where have you been? Have you gotten in a fight again?" his adoptive mother asked; worried for her adopted son.

"No mom. You see… I met this girl-" Jonah was about to continue his story until his adoptive father, Jotaro wedges in on their conversation.

"Did somebody say they met a girl?" Jotaro asked with a grin on his face. Jonah became embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saved this girl from a group of guys and I walked her home." Jonah said with his face becoming as red as a tomato. Jotaro and his wife were happy to hear that their 19-year old son had finally found a compatible girl for him.

"Was she beautiful?" His mom asked. Jonah was surprised by the unexpected question, but still he managed to answer it.

"She is. She has blue hair with matching blue eyes, pale skin and is incredibly cute too." Jotaro then let out a laugh and patted his son on the back.

"My son's got a beauty I can tell you that." Jotaro was proud that his son found a beautiful girl for himself. His wife, Momoka; was overjoyed and then thought of something to celebrate the accomplishment Jonah had made.

"I'll be making Ramen for dinner! I'm so proud of you Jonah." Momoka said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes!" Jonah rejoiced as his favorite food was going to be his dinner.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Finally! After a long hiatus; I can write stories again. This is my third story on this site (if you count the one I just deleted two weeks ago…) anyways, I highly appreciate reviews and criticism (Althought don't make the criticism too harsh). If you liked this story then hit that follow/favorite button down below. Please like, love and caress my story and I'll see you guys on another story.**


End file.
